The Survey Research Center (SRC) was founded in April 1991 and has been a Cancer Center Shared Resource since 2003. Its purpose is to facilitate the conduct of high quality science through the provision of excellent consultation and service delivery for all aspects of survey design and conduct for Mayo Clinic Cancer Center (MCCC) investigators. Under the leadership of Dr. Timothy Beebe (since 2004), the SRC strives for excellence by providing high quality and efficient service delivery by deploying state of the science methods in the areas of instrument development, sampling, mailing, telephoning, response tracking, instrument processing, and data file preparation. The SRC is the only Mayo Clinic facility offering this comprehensive set of services. The SRC has conducted over 2,000 survey-based studies since its inception. Over the course of the past grant period (2008-2013), the SRC has consulted on -192 separate survey projects. Of these, 45 were led by MCCC investigators representing a wide range of programs (n = 10) with Women's Cancer, Cancer Control and Prevention (CPC), Genetic Epidemiology and Risk Assessment (GERA), and Hematologic Malignancies being among the most frequent users. Overall, ~ 60% of MCCC investigators using SRC services did so with funding supplied by peer-reviewed and competitive extramural grant support. For MCCC investigators, this resource has and will continue to provide expert consultation and support for the conduct of survey research relevant to their research endeavors. The initial consultations and assistance with proposal development, overall research design, and questionnaire design are done at no charge to MCCC members due to the support provided by the CCSG. For all other services (questionnaire formatting, web survey programming, editorial review, printing, mailings, telephoning, updating the tracking system, data entry, data analysis, and reporting) MCCC investigators are given priority access to SRC services and resources. MCCC investigators are given priority access to SRC services and resources.